ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter's Bounty
Ben Tennyson encounters his mercenary counterpart of Dimension 44. Plot Undertown where Psyphon paces up and down the floor. Psyphon: (Sigh) Here I am the great Psyphon, a criminal mastermind all on his own and I am depressed. That insignificant speck of a protoplasm Ben Tennyson gallivanting as a hero and here I am alone, depressed, and without purpose! All members of my gang are either in jail or have other employers. I need the ultimate henchman, one so cunning, ruthless, and has no compassion in their body. But where would I find such a person? Voice: Oh, I can help you with that, Psyphon. A green clad hooded figure comes before Psyphon. Psyphon: Who are you? Stranger: Call me Tenten. Psyphon: Tenten? You look nothing like a Sotoraggian. Tenten: I'm not, but I was trained by them and I'm a merc just like them too. Psyphon: Is that so? Tenten: Yes. Psyphon: Then how'd you like a job? Tenten: No task is too big for me. Psyphon: Good. Bring me Ben Tennyson and you will be amply rewarded. Tenten: I only want one thing: his Omnitrix. Psyphon: Very well. Bring Tennyson to me and you shall have it. Tenten: Excellent. Where can I typically find Tennyson? Psyphon: Either in Undertown, the Burger Shack, or Plumber HQ underneath Max Tennyson's plumber store. Tenten: I'm on my way. The surface where Ben Tennyson and his partner Rook Blonko finish loading up some criminals to take back to Plumber Central. Ben: Job's over, Rook. Let's get some lunch. Rook: Oh, perhaps a meatball sandwich?! In fact maybe two or three! Ben: At ease, Rook, and I'll get you twenty. Rook: That is most kind of you. Fistrick: Bro, watch the carbs. Subs are sometime food, not... Ben: Not an everyday food. Yeah. Yeah. I've heard that. Rook can work it off in the gym. Let's go, Rook. Rook: Very well. Tenten views Ben from atop a building with special binoculars. Tenten: Ben Tennyson and a Revonnahgander partner, eh? This'll be cake. Tenten pulls out a bazooka like weapon and he fires straight at Ben. Rook: Ben, look! Ben: I got this! Come on, Chromastone! Pressing down on his Omnitrix, Ben does get Chromastone and like instinct, he absorbs the blast. Chromastone: Whoa, what was that? Rook: A pulsating phase bazooka. Very powerful and made illegal by the Plumbers fifteen years ago. Ben reverts back to human form. Ben: So we're definitely dealing with a bad guy. Rook: So it would seem. Ben: So, Fistrick, any of your bros hear to bail you out? Fistrick: None of mine, bro. Tenten: Not me either, bro. Ben: Huh? Who are you? Tenten: Name's Tenten and I've come for you, Ben Tennyson. Ben: Tenten? Any relation to Sixsix, Sevenseven, and Eighteight? Tenten: Yes, they are my family. Rook: Yet you do not seem to be a Sotoraggian in appearance? Ben: A what? Rook: That is the name of Sixsix's species. Ben: Oh, so why didn't you say so? Tenten: He did say so, Tennyson. You're dimmer than what I was led to believe. Ben: Hey! Not cool, dude! Take this! It's Hero Time! Ben presses down on his Omnitrix and he gets Eye Guy. Eye Guy: Now then, Tenten, I am going to so make you weep tears. Tenten: Eye puns, really? How juvenile. Eye Guy: Oh, yeah?! Well, I got this one for you! Eye Guy fires his green energy blasts at Tenten, but he uses his cape to shield himself from the attack. Eye Guy: Aye caramba, didn't see that coming. Rook: Allow me. Rook fires with his Proto-Tool, but Tenten shields himself from the blasts like before. Rook: How? Tenten: My cloak is laser proof, Rook Blonko. I designed it myself from Petrosapien wool. Rook: Ooh, that explains the durability of your garb. Eye Guy: Rook, enough admirin' and more pummelin', will ya?! Rook: Yes, of course. Tenten: Catch me if you can. Tenten takes to the skies because there were propulsion systems in his shoes, then he takes his two blasters and fires randomly at Ben and Rook. Eye Guy: Take cover! They take cover behind the Proto-Truk, then Ben reverts back to human form. Ben: Man, just who is this guy? Rook: I do not know, Ben, but he is well equipped and very skilled. Ben: He's human I can tell, but there's something familiar about him. Rook: What do you mean? Ben: His voice, mannerisms, and look at his colors. Rook: Yes, he is wearing green, but I still do not....oh, now I do. Ben: Exactly. I'll take it from here, Rook. Ben leaps out from behind the Proto-Truk. Ben: Hey, Tenten, come down and face me, or should I call you Ben Tennyson?! He lands on the ground, sheaths his blasters, then removes a pair of sunglasses and lowers his hood. It is Ben Tennyson. Tenten: So, you figured it out? You're smarter than I gave you credit for. And don't call me Ben, I'm Tenten now and forever. Ben: Fine then, Tenten, why are you here? Tenten: You are, Ben. Ben: Me? Like I haven't heard that one before. Tenten: I can care less about you, I want your Omnitrix. Ben: Why? Don't you have your own. Tenten: Observe. He shows Ben his left wrist and there is no Omnitrix. Ben: Wait, are you the Ben whose universe didn't have an Omnitrix? Tenten: No, I'm from the universe where Gwen found the Omnitrix, not me. Ben: I remember her. Bummer for you, dude. Tenten: Don't make light of the situation, dude! I was robbed of my destiny! Ben: Oh, here we go with the evil villain backstory. Tenten: Yeah, we are. As you already know Gwen found the Omnitrix instead of me and that did not sit well. Gwen was already miss perfect, but when she got the Omnitrix, oh she got even more perfect. Gwen Tennyson wielder of the Omnitrix, accomplished sorceress, and the youngest Magister in Plumber history. Ben: Wow, really? Good for Gwen. Tenten: Yes, good for Gwen, but before that we both went to the Plumber academy and I excelled, but because I was Gwen's cousin, I couldn't get out of her shadow. I was one of the best students there too! Ship piloting, engineering, marksmanship, unarmed combat, and I scored all my tests, but I could never outshine Gwen. So I left Earth and found myself on another planet trying to find myself. I found a wanted poster in a saloon and I found my true calling. Ben: You became a merc, didn't you? Tenten: You bet I did. My skills were good but I wanted to be better. So I went to Sotoragg and learned from the best. They even made me an honorary member of their clan and that's how I got the name Tenten. Ben: Well woopty do for you, dude, but even with a sob story that long, I'm still taking you down. Tenten: Try it, Ben. I know you very well and even though I don't have alien powers, I've come across several aliens in your Omnitrix and I can counter their abilities. Ben: You talk the talk, but can you walk the walk? Tenten: Bring it. Ben: Yes. It's Hero Time! Ben transforms into Heatblast to attack his mercenary counterpart. Ben uses a barrage of fireballs against him and it seems Tenten is engulfed in flame. Heatblast: Ha, the heat is on. Tenten: No, it's not. Tenten used his cloak to shield himself again. Heatblast: Ah, man. Tenten: Did I not mention that my cloak is flame proof too? Huh, must of slipped my mind. Heatblast: Man, you are good. Rook: Yes, he is. May I suggest we work together? Heatblast: Fine with me, partner. You hit 'im high. Rook: Understood. Rook runs towards Tenten, then leaps in the air to attack with his feet, but Tenten blocks the kick with his forearms and delivers a swift kick of his own against Rook. Tenten: What part of being a master of unarmed combat did you not understand? Rook: My mistake. It shall not happen again. Tenten: Then bring it! Rook transforms his Proto-Tool into a sword, which then Tenten brings out a sword of his own and they go one on one. Each combatant matches move for move with no allowed openings to make a kill strike. Rook: You are a skilled swordsman. Tenten: Thanks. I actually learned this from you. Rook: Come again. Tenten then swift kicks Rook off his feet and on to the ground so he can finish him. Tenten: Now the final blow. Max: Not so fast. Ben reverts back to human form. Ben: Grandpa! Max: When you hadn't reported back yet, we decided to check in. Looks like we found your bump in the road. Tenten: Grandpa Max, still a Plumber even in this universe. Some things never change, do they? Max: You're surrounded, Ben, stand down. Tenten: My name is not Ben, it's Tenten, old man! He shoots at Max with his blaster, but Ben quickly transforms into Feedback, jumps in the way, and absorbs the energy. Max: Thanks, son. Feedback: No problem. Tenten: Well, I know when I'm beat. Ciao, all. He throws down a smokescreen, then takes to the skies. Tenten: Later, losers. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. He flies away from the scene. Ben: Grandpa, you get these guys back to HQ, while Rook and I go after the bad me. Rook: But where would he go, Ben? Ben: To the only place in Bellwood where someone can afford an interstellar bounty hunter. Max: Undertown. Ben: Exactly. Max: Okay, Ben, go to it, but be careful. We all saw what your new evil twin is capable of. Ben: I know. I won't underestimate him again. Let's go, Rook. Rook: Lead the way. So as Rook and Ben make way to Undertown, Tenten heads back to Psyphon, but before he does, he puts his sunglasses back on and raises his hood to conceal his identity. Psyphon: The bounty hunter? Where is Tennyson?! Tenten: Oh, he should be here right about... Ben: Psyphon? Figures you're behind this. Tenten: Now. Let me guess, you followed the vapor trails in the air that my jet-sneaks give off? Rook: Precisely. Tenten: You know I underestimated you, Ben and even your partner there. I won't make that mistake again. Ben: Same here, dude. Tenten: Destroy him, then! Ben: Oh, we can start that later, but how's it feel, Psyphon, to be working with another me? Psyphon: What? Rook: Yes for surely if Ben and I were able to deduce your employee's true identity, then certainly you could do the same, yes? Psyphon: Wait, you mean to tell me that Tenten is another... He lowers his hood and takes his sunglasses off again. Tenten: Guilty. Psyphon: Ah! Ah! Ah! Then the deal is off! I'm out of here! He tries to run away. Ben: Oh, no you don't. Ben transforms into Wildvine, then uses his tendrils to capture Psyphon. Wildvine: You're not going anywhere, dude. Tenten: Nowhere except the after life. No one walks out on a deal with me and lives. Psyphon: AAAAAAAAHHHH! Please help me, Ben Tennyson! Wildvine: Well... Rook: As tempting an offer to see Psyphon get vaporized by your counterpart, Ben, I must inform you it is our duty to protect the weak. Even Psyphon. Wildvine: Well, when you put it that way. Ben as Wildvine extends his arm to save Psyphon, then drops him in Rook's arms. Psyphon: Oh, hello there. He drops him on the ground. Tenten: One final round, Benji? Wildvine: Winner take all. Tenten: Agreed. Tenten fires his twin blasters at Ben, but Wildvine's body doesn't feel a single shot, which allows Ben to extend one of his arms to grab Tenten and then slam him against the ground. He then leaves his evil twin tied up. Tenten: What? No! Ben reverts back to human form. Ben: You lost. Rook, call Grandpa Max and have the garbage picked up. Rook: With pleasure. The Plumbers arrive and Psyphon is loaded on a transport and so is Tenten. Ben: Enjoy prison, evil me. Tenten: Ha. Ha. Ha. Oh, Ben, no one has been able to arrest me. Ben: First time for everything. Tenten: Not in this lifetime. Tenten takes to the skies again and uses the exhaust for him shoes to destroy his chains. Tenten: What'd I tell you? Rook: Cease and desist! Tenten: HAHAHAHAHA. No way. You know I kind of like it here, I may stick around a lot longer. You haven't seen the last of me, Ben. Your Omnitrix will me mine and your death will be slow and painful. Ciao. He suddenly teleports away. Ben: Could he have escaped back to Undertown? Rook: I do not believe so, Ben. He may have a ship somewhere up there. Max: We haven't seen the last of him, have we? On Tenten's ship. Tenten: No you haven't, old man. THE END...FOR NOW Characters Heroes * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Max Tennyson Villains * Ben Tennyson (Dimension 44) * Psyphon Aliens Used * Chromastone * Eye Guy * Heatblast * Feedback * Wildvine Major Events * Ben meets his Dimension 44 counterpart for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Gothamcity1992